Blade
He is Brute's male counterpart and Butch's mirror counterpart. He is just as aggressive as the rest of his countparts are. He is mostly calm and brazen. Appearance Ripped dark green muscle shirt over an black open hoodie with RRKB written on the side. Ripped skinny jeans, a green belt with a RRKB buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black hit-tops with dark green outline. He has piercings on his the top of his left ear and three more piercings on his right ear along the bottom. He wears a golden ankh necklace and forest green fingerless wrist-length gloves. Personality He loves sports and thinks of Buttercup and Butch as friendly rivals in anything. He is distrustful of people that he does not know. He has a mean temper just like his other counterparts and he gets easily angered when someone challenges him in anything. Powers/Abilities * Energy Absorption (Possibly): Butch is likely able to create an energy shield that can be used to absorb energy7. * Energy Projection: Butch is able to produce energy blasts. ** Laser Vision (Possibly): Butch is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like the Powerpuff Girls can. * Flight: Butch and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings8. * Heat Vision (Possibly): Brick and his borther are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. * Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly): Butch and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment7. * Superhuman Durability: Butch and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls8. * Superhuman Speed: Butch and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time8. * Superhuman Strength: Butch and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls8. * Typhogenesis: While flying, Butch and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it8. * X-ray Vision (Possibly): Butch and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. Relationships Blaze (RRKB) (Brother) Blaster (Brother) Blossom (Friend) Buttercup (Friendly Rival) Bubbles (Friend) Brute (Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Brick (Friend) Butch (Friendly Rival) Boomer (Friend) Oppressor Plutonium (Enemy) Gallery Rrkb blade by darkbane95-d3bur5w.jpg Art req blade and brute by kuraikitsune13-d4qk6tu.jpg Rrkb blade colored by x94u6bj3-d47gn53.png The rowdyrock boys by psleo mane-d4hd9ll.png Rrkg for darkbane95 by asamixd-d497bak.jpg Rowdy rockers by happydragon101-d47yht7.png Punk and rock by darkbane95-d4euue2.jpg Pt rowdy rock boys by geekykitten64-d4748ca.png RowdyROCK boys by jimaji.jpg Rowdyrock boys by sweetxdeidara-d3gtkbh.jpg Rowdyrock boys and powerpunk girls by guardian angel15-d4u55sw.jpg Req rowdy rock boys by seraphenigma-d3gajhd.jpg Chibi rowdyrock boys by sweetxdeidara-d47yiao.jpg Commission rrkb by xleafe-d4bfo8o.jpg The rowdyrock boys by nickyluveeyore-d5xs9xr.jpg C rowdyrock boys and powerpunk girls by waterzdragon-d563ted.png _rq__blade_by_novagirl97-d4nk2ts.png c2446efb8dd294a98136798b63d540a1-d550da3.png rrkb___the_demonic_knights_by_darkbane95-d3butcf.jpg Category:Allies Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Counterparts